Perfect
by Witch of Time
Summary: There is no way you could be anything but perfect in the water. EriSol


You look in the mirror. Your hair is slicked back to perfection, the purple streak standing out just enough to draw attention to you, but not enough to make you look like you're begging for the attention. Your striped blue pants are ironed and your shoes are scuffless. Your sweater is lint and wrinkle free and you flick your blue striped scarf over your shoulder.

Your gaze trails up your body and when it lands on your eyes you grin.

"Perfect."

Except you're not. Your glasses are tilted to the left slightly. With a simple tap of the finger they right themselves.

You turn away from the mirror and fling your cape over your shoulders as you go. Your long strides quickly eat up the distance and soon you are entering the lab. You pause dramatically at the door, hands at your hips, cape flaring out behind you, and a grin on your lips, but no one even looks in your direction.

When you realize no one is paying attention to you your shoulders drop and your eyes flit around the room until they land on the bane of your existence.

Sollux Captor.

You hate him. You hate his mismatched shoes, his messy hair, his fucked up teeth. You hate everything about him.

He is the opposite of perfect. The opposite of everything right.

You scowl and stalk towards him. He's a constant annoyance. A waste of space. You'll be doing all the worlds a favor if you get rid of him, and then Fef would realize how wrong she was to leave you and go to him. If you got rid of him then all of your problems would be solved.

You don't realize you're towering over him until he turns in his chair with a snarl. He glares up at you, his eyes narrowed from behind his blue and red lenses, and you almost stumble back a step in surprise.

He looks angry. Karkat level angry.

"What do you want?" he growls, his teeth clanking.

"I-um-well," you stutter, suddenly not sure you want to be here. Sure you want to kick his ass into the next sweep, but maybe coming back later would be better.

His eyes almost soften and then he grabs your arm and pulls you to the transportalizer. You can feel the eyes of the other trolls on you but all of your attention is focused on the hand gripping your arm.

"Uh Sol?" you ask uncertainly.

"Shut up," he snaps, and you obey. You both transport to one of the many unused rooms on the meteor. This one has a giant tank filled with water and the sight of it makes your breath catch. It's been so long since you'd last gone swimming and your gills are itching for the feel of the sweet liquid, but before you have the chance to dive in Sollux yanks you to him.

His mouth crashes against yours, fangs nicking your bottom lip. His tongue swipes the purple blood that welled up and you open your mouth to him.

He's still gripping your arm with one hand but his other hand is running through your hair, claws trailing against the sensitive scalp softly, making you shudder and you feel like you're going to explode from just the sensations.

Your free hand slides up his shirt and you drag your claws down his chest. He hisses and pulls back, biting at your lip on his retreat. Now you're both bleeding.

He swipes the purple blood off his lips and you raise your fingers to your mouth, sucking each one into your mouth and licking it clean.

He smirks at you and you just know he's going to do something that will make your blood boil, and not in a good way.

"You're a mess," he says, with that annoying lisp of his, and then he leans forward and captures your lips once more. With one final bite he pulls back and vanishes, leaving you alone.

You glance at your reflection in the glass and sure enough you're a mess. You're hair is falling in your face and your glasses are barely hanging on. Your cape is clinging to one shoulder, your scarf is on the ground somewhere, and your shirt is a wrinkled mess.

"Fuckin' asshole," you mutter, attempting to fix your appearance, but your hands are shaking too hard for you to do anything. You clench them into fists and pound them against the glass and for a moment you just stare at the water.

A swim. That's what you need. So you push the asshole Sollux to the back of your mind and strip off your clothes before climbing the steps to the top of the tank. With your last breath of air you dive into the water. When the coolness envelopes you, you let your air out with a soft sigh.

There is no way you could be anything but perfect in the water.


End file.
